A Fisting Affair
by Viral Sin Il-Re
Summary: After the events of the Tekken 6 tournament, Jin returns to his normal routine. Accompanying him to resume his world domination is none other then his 'secret" accomplice Lee Chaolan but, Lee has something entirely different in mind.
1. Money Calls

First chapter of this series! -squeals- I finally got the motivation.  
Now enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: Yeah I totally don't own any of the Tekken franchise but if I did YOU BET YOUR ASS I'D HAVE HALF THE CHARACTERS OF TEKKEN GAY AS HELL OR KILLED! -snorts-

I'll tell you now there's going to be YAOI maybe drugs and all that jazz. Duh it's rated "M" for a reason. GOTTA ENTERTAIN YOU GUYS

_Money Calls_

Jin's almond eyes flared at the disappointing numbers of the Zaibatsu stocks. An angry fist slammed on his cherry wood desk. "Lee!" he called out in a rage. The fatal lightning rose from his leather chair, optics keeping heavily attentive at the office doors. Lee came in, in a frantic, nearly stumbling over on his own two feet as he felt an uneasy tension arise within his boss. Adjusting his all black suit, the older and more 'classy' male rushed in front of the leaders work space.

"Yes Mr. Kazama?" his voice simmered in a sweet elegance. Jin emitted a low growl at the tone of the others, crossing his strong arms against his chest. "Did you check the stocks today on my assets?" Lee's dark brow arched slightly. The silver devil cleared his throat, chuckling to lighten the mood. He had forgotten about it though, it wasn't entirely his fault. Jin was the one who '**disturbed**' him from continuing his work. "I can't say that I did Jin. I was caught up in my own business. Excuse me for not doing as you asked. Is there a problem?" A small smirk surfaced on Kazama's lips. Lee caught the grin and narrowed his hazel eyes.

"No, no. None at all. Just how bad my stocks have plummeted. I thought you were good at this?" Chaolan tensed up, feeling a tad bit underestimated. Did Jin really think he was the one at fault for something as '_normal_' as that? Lee again cleared his throat, shifting his feet back as he bowed respectfully. "You're right. I apologize for the inconvenience" Jin nodded, satisfied. Lee recovered from his semi-meaningful gesture, scoffing silently in the back of his throat.

"Is that all Mr. Kazama?" the playboy's eyes glinted with a hint of murderous intent. The C.E.O waved the silver daddy off, slowly lowering himself down to sit back into his seat. Somehow this pissed Lee off but, he showed no sign of discomfort. Chaolan turned about, swaying his hips on purpose. He hoped Jin looked his way. The elder exited the office, sighing in relief. "Damn boy..he thinks he can just go around and act all big and tough? Just like Kazuya I swear!..just because I opted to help doesn't mean he can stomp all over me!" Lee ranted, digging his hand  
within his suit jacket to retrieve his purple and gold encrusted phone. Dialing desperately, he decided to call upon his most loyal and intriguing partner.

- - -8:15 pm red light district of Japan; Underground casino; Cage fighting arena- - -

The crowd roared violently. Shouts of fans ringed in the noise of the current contestant's of the match. The first punch was made and the people surrounding the arena rattled the cage in excitement. "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" heavy rock music lingered in the background. Every man and women threw themselves about, indulged within the vicious atmosphere. Asuka Kazama leered at her disciple, cautiously watching her student Hwoarang from outside the cage. She was silent, quiet until she witnessed the Korean get smacked. The girl shot right up, throwing her hand in the air. "CHEAP SHOT! HWOARANG GET IN THERE AND KICK HIS ASS!" her plea came at a halt as the phone she temporarily held rang in her pocket. Immediately she attended to the device, glancing at it to see who called with a smirk.

"Moshi moshi?" Asuka giggled, clearing her way out of the noisy environment. "What do you want hm? I know you only want Hwoarang for a booty call" Lee laughed un-amused at the women. "That's not why I called Asuka. Where's Hwoarang?" The girl scoffed, looking around as if she was trying to pinpoint to the playboy on where she was. "We're at the usual spot. He's '**testing**' out his skills. " Chaolan gritted his teeth. "You aren't whoring him about are you?"

Asuka cracked up, shifting the phone into her other hand. "No you idiot, we're at the cage fighting arena trying to win the prize money. Hwoarang was determined and thought he could win so we registered" Lee rolled his eyes,walking to his quarters to change his slave outfit. He began to snicker. The thought of his friend actually fighting made him shiver with delight.

"I see. I assume you edged him to do it seeing how you have so much confidence in him" she nodded, looking at the time. "Mmhm..can we wrap this up? I got to keep an eye on your 'golden' boy. Are you coming?" The elder thought it through, smirking. "I'll be there." Asuka could feel her friend grinning through the phone returning it in favor. "I'll Tell Hwoarang you're coming. He'll probably squeal at your appearance..."

(To be continued.. DUN DUN DUN)


	2. Love Game

Chapter 2! Read,enjoy and review!  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything of Tekken. Period.

_Love Game_

Lee hung up his phone, throwing it on his Egyptian sheeted covers. He espied his zebra imprinted winter jacket on the bed, in which he and the current Mishima Zaibatsu leader shared. Falling and stretching out on the mattress, the silver devil moaned out during his impact, slowly starting to touch himself as he grew sexually infatuated. Lee lustfully called out Jin's name ever so often, lowering his hand to the brink of his pants but before he could go any further, a boisterous knock had occurred. Lee snarled, rising up lazily before advancing to the door. Opening it, he was taken back at who it was seeing that it was none other then Jin Kazama himself.

"J-Jin! What are you doing here?" he asked with a nervous chuckle. Those almond eyes of the fatal lightning's narrowed as the youth pressed his hand on the door demandingly swinging it wider. "I'm here to see you" he smirked, forcing his way in as he kissed the elder. Lee welcomed Jin as both fighters roughly entered the room heading towards the side of the dresser draw. Of course, the playboy moaned and it only provoked the Zaibatsu leader to tear off the others clothing. Lee aided his nephew with the undressing and before long they basked within the escapade.

The veteran fighter orgasmed in an unforgettable ecstasy. He wanted Jin to take him in. Although Lee desired to dominant the other, at this moment, Jin was his knight in shining armor. The young business man lifted the silver daddy upward, inching his erected arousal closer towards his lover's tight bounty. Lee resumed his luscious moans and then cried out as Jin thrusted in him savagingly. The older males walls crushed Kazama's thick member but the boy came well equipped, his strength being his advantage. Every moan and pant grew exciting than the next and the fighters went at it like animals. Jin slammed his lover against the wooden platform of the dresser, grunting as he released passionately within the submissive other. Lee savored it all, climaxing on que. The fatal lightning caught his fiancés expression, grinning again.

"So..hn..where are going tonight hm?" the playboy was quiet, panting as he collected himself from the intercourse. He mused at the fact the he was nantant "Why do you want to know Jin? Will you be mad at me if i told you I was going to a gay club by myself?" he giggled but was punished by Jin's aggressiveness. The youth growled in disapproval. "By yourself? You think that's wise of you Lee?" The older male rolled his eyes. "Moron I am not going anywhere. I can't get all pretty for you?" he lied through his teeth. He needed to, anything to make sure that the C.E.O didn't get angry. Jin nodded suspiciously, pulling out from his lover as he adjusted his work pants. The silver devil leered at Jin, sliding down against the dresser hard. He rose up, removing the remainder of his attire before putting on his new and sexy looking ones.

Jin looked at the others Versace suit on the floor,picking it up as if it were an important memento"I want to have dinner with you tonight" Chaolan snapped on his zebra winter jacket, sharply looking behind him."You're persistent.." Lee turned about as he grabbed at his extensions, fixing his hair, pinning it up romantically . "We can do that. How does 10:30 sound Mr. Kazama?" Jin perked his brow. He didn't like the time at all "I was thinking ear-" and then his phone went off. The fatal lightning dug in his jacket, pulling out his phone as he lifted a finger gesturing Lee to _'hold on'_. The elder sighed irritatingly, knowing who called him. "Lars.." he mumbled, looking in the mirror to ruffle his bangs before casually heading out without acknowledging Jin.

-8:57pm Arena-

Asuka cheered at Hwoarang's win. The Korean raised his hand in triumph as the crowd sang the Korean's name in a melody. "WE HAVE A WINNER!" the announcer said, impressed. Hwoarang was painted with a few niches and bruises but surprisingly none to the face. Exiting the cage, the thug high-fived the girl waiting for him. "You did it man! Do you feel accomplished now?" Hwoarang shrugged. "Eh, sorta. I should have kicked the guy in the stomach. The bastard tried to hit me in the nuts" Asuka cracked up, walking along with her accomplice. "What the hell is so funny?" the women stopped, clearing her throat. "Ah, nothing. So, Lee Chaolan called" the Korean halted his walk, eyes widening. "Oh yeah? How did you know it was him?" he resumed their speed while Asuka followed behind him like a shadow. "I have connections boy. _**EARTH TO HWOARANG**_! He called me on your phone! The one you left behind before the fight? Jeez.." the street punk scoffed, fixing at his gloves. "I see. You probably bribed his ass to come.." he chided and Asuka whacked him over the head hard. "I didn't do anything like that! Shame on you! He actually asked where you were.."

Hwoarang halted his walk again, lifting his hand to the center of his sweaty shirt as he held the fabric. His heart started to beat and the Korean couldn't help but feel a flutter of butterflies in the pit of his stomach. Approaching the stair well of the casino, the thug waved to Asuka to come along. She of course took the advice and both of them neared the entrance of the place. Hwoarang discontinued his advance as he spotted a white Honda sports car pulling up on the street. His face lit up because he realized who's car it was. Asuka just snickered, picturing Hwoarang's face. "I'll wait here all by myself! Go to him lover boy" she taunted and he just ignored her, running outside of the casino to meet the playboy.

Lee stylishly removed his sunglasses, hopping out of his vehicle as he coolly threw his car keys to the valet service guy. "Hwoarang! Long time no see!" the Korean glared at the elders clothing, shaking his head. "Who the hell dressed you old man?" Lee took this into offense, crossing his arms to hide his exposed muscular body. "I did you ass! You don't like it?" Hwoarang's face scrunched up but it softened as he embraced Lee. "No, I love it. It looks good on you" the elder chuckled, holding the Korean for as long as he could before the thug pushed back. "What made you come Lee?" shifting his eyes, the veteran fighter traced his hand along his own chest, smirking. "I wanted to see you was all." the elder male said but Hwoarang countered that smirk of his with a snarky reply. "Oh I bet you did. I smell his cologne all over you. Let me guess, you two had sex?"

Lee gasped dramatically. "Hwoarang! No that would be so cruel of me!" the youth was jealous but he didn't show it to his attractive friend. He felt like it'd be wrong of him to even hint Lee on anything. Hwoarang waved his hand dismissively, trying to change the subject. "Yeah anyways I won in the cage fight.." he began. Chaolan winked, noticing the scrapes along the boys nude shoulders and arms "And you did good because you didn't get hurt much. Your face is still as sexy as ever" the Korean's ego boosted at the compliment. "Yeah yeah yeah..I know I'm hot" Lee pinched the others cheek cutely. "So wanna have some fun tonight? I got until 10:00. " Hwoarang raised a brow. "You got a curfew? I'm assuming Jin doesn't want his little princess out long?" the elder cackled. "I promised him we'd go out for dinner. Let's gamble~" the thug grumbled "I figured as much. Sure! Why not! You payin' ?" Lee had to muster yet another laugh and then he leaned in close, whispering within the Koreans ear.

"Don't I always pay for everything?" This made the boy smile as he replied. "Damn right Lee.."

(Tune in for the next chapter of A FISTING AFFAIR xD LOL!)


	3. Hot Roulette

Disclaimer:Own nothing of Tekken. Done  
Enjoy,read review blah blah.

_ Hot Roulette_

"Do you really think it will work? " The Zaibatsu leader sounded worried but Lars thought it was piffle for the leader to even be concerned if his plan were to work. The Scandinavian tenderly caressed upon his boss' cheek, leaning close to whisper in his ear. "Jin..I would never put you in danger. You should know by now. I thought you had trust in me" Kazama surfaced a grin at the rebel's words. Those beautiful almond eyes of his shifted around in sighting the room. Jin pulled back as his hands rested at Lars' shoulders. "I trust you. It's Lee who doesn't remember?"

Lars shrugged a laugh, letting his boss depart away. "Of course. Mr. Chaolan lacks the trust you hold for me but, I'll give Lee a piece of my mind if I have to" Jin's hues narrowed. As much as he favored the company of the other, he found the rebellious elder a bit too direct. "Do what you have to do" Lars portrayed his own cocky grin, saluting Jin appraisingly, the tails of his military suit flapping at his harsh turn about during his exit of the Mishima Zaibatsu office.

**- 9:44pm Casino; Floor 1-**

Lee bantered with Hwoarang, approaching at the lonely Asuka on the stairs. The playboy snickered at her and all she did was scowl. "What's so funny huh? HUH? You wanna piece of this!" Hwoarang busted into an amusing laugh, nudging Lee on his arm. The elegant fighter scoffed and took the Japanese girls hand to kiss it respectfully. "No silly. It's been awhile huh?" Asuka's eyes were blank but there was a SMALL hint of a blush as she rose up, pretending as if she didn't like it. "Yeah it has and don't do that again or I'll have to rip you a new one." The Korean shifted his gaze at Lee and the elder returned it. "Hey hey lighten up will ya Asuka?" the girl narrowed her eyes but they eased up as she blurted an insult. "Can it raggedy Ann!" Lee bit his lip, keeping in a cackle of his own.

"Why so angry Asuka?" he asked, unwelcomingly hugging her. Asuka groaned and let it be. "I'm sick of hearing lover boy talk about you. Maybe finally you can put me out of my misery?" Hwoarang shot a mean glare, his fist forming into a ball. "Now now Asuka. You two are like siblings. It's only right for him to talk about me~" Asuka smacked at Lee's chest, trying to prove a point. "Right right. Well Mr. Lee, make sure you give him a good time alright?" the elder blinked and Hwoarang gave a face palm at her blunt segment. "I'll do my all. " the refined male replied and Asuka flashed a smirk. "Oh yeah. I know you will. I'll be hearing about your hot sex later when _**Whorewrong**_ accidently spills it." The Korean was close on decking her in the face but Lee could see his rage filling up as he grabbed the youth's hand in comfort.

"Jesus Asuka! Frank much?" the women acted innocent. "Huh? What'd you say?" the experience fighter shook his head, digging into his zebra imprinted jacket for some dollar bills. "Go have fun Asuka. Meet us back here in an hour alright?" Happily, the Japanese girl snatched the money, appreciating his offer. "You know exactly what a girl wants! Wish dumbass over there knew too" Hwoarang rushed at her but Lee grabbed him and directed him his way. "I'll teach him!" Asuka skipped away. "Sure whatever! Make it 3 hours though! You can fuck longer!" Chaolan twitched at her, seeing her vanish from sight. He aided his attention at Hwoarang, noticing he was paying mind elsewhere.

"Are you alright?" The Korean snapped out of his daze and back into reality. "Huh? Oh yeah sure. Let's hit the slots shall we?" Lee's eyes perked up. Something was definitely off. Following Hwoarang into the line of machines and people, he made sure not to lose him in the crowd though it ended up happening anyway because the younger fighter fled, leaving the elder behind. Lee stopped in his place, being pushed around by a few others. "Shit.." he felt lost and kind of gloomy but he didn't let that stop him from looking around. The president of Violet Systems searched the poker and blackjack tables and then the machines. The place was too big and there was no way in hell he'd have a chance of luck. Lee exhaled and suddenly yelped as he was pulled out of the oncoming crowd and into a corner next to the restrooms.

"Miss me?.." Hwoarang surprised him, bringing Lee close. The elder pouted and smacked him across the face, pissed off. "What kind of stunt was that? Leaving me behind and running off like that!" The thug looked away due to the slap, grinning as he slowly turned his head. Hwoarang's eyes hungrily leered the classy fighter. "I'm sorry old man, didn't mean to get your sexy panties in a bunch. I did it for a reason though" The older man raised a brow pulling back but the Korean jerked him forward, driving himself to kiss Lee as they stumbled into the men's room. Being caught off track, Lee struggled to keep himself balanced. He crashed onto the walls of the restroom, buried in the lip lock by force. Although this was not in his description the silver devil liked it, returning Hwoarang's kiss, luring away for air. "That was fast!" the street thug snickered to the reply, lowering his gloved hand along Lee's lithe figure. "Fast Lee? Haha..I guess so." He yanked towards the beautiful elders leather pants, pulling them off enough to show some skin. Lee whimpered, adjusting his arms to wrap amongst the youth's neck. Hwoarang could feel his arousal begging to be released from its tight prison. As soon as he began to un-zipper, someone opened the door towards the rest room. The Korean dragged Lee into a stall, closing the door as he slammed him up against it.

"I'm here…..no. I haven't found him yet Mr. Kazama. My team and I are looking. What should I do once I see him?" Jin held his phone, shifting across the office in frustration. "Arrest him and bring him back here. That bastard left without my approval. Report back when you got him" Lars heard his boss hang up, shaking his head as he put back his cell within his white jeans. Looking at the mirror of the bathroom, he examined the scar above his eye in interest. "Hmph.."

Lee's eyes widened. He looked towards Hwoarang in shock and kept quiet. "Shitttttt" the street thug muttered and kept calm, as usual. Though, he sighed, helping the silver devil fix himself, gesturing the elder to remain silent. Hwoarang was going to be nefarious and nonchalantly flushed the toilet, zippering up his pants as he exited the stall to meet the other being who disturbed him from his sex. The Korean turned on the faucet, odiously staring at the rebel's reflection. The Scandinavian caught glimpse of Hwoarang soon realizing he was familiar. "Hey aren't you.." the thug cut him off. "What sexy? I know. Hey why don't you get on out of here? What's Jin's lackey roaming for?" Lars' eyes narrowed at the younger's words. Impressed he was but it did little to stir him. "Why I am here doesn't concern you.." Hwoarang growled, landing the first kick. Lars fended it off, grabbing at the boys leg as he thrusted the Korean out of the restroom viciously and back outside.

Noticing he was whisked away, the Korean tried re-entering the men's room but he witnessed himself being locked out. With pride, the rebel patted the door, feeling accomplished. Lee gritted his teeth at hear the event, staying in the stall for as long as he could but the Scandinavian already knew he was there. "The jig is up Mr. Lee Chaolan. Now, if you can kindly come out.." Loudly he cried, kicking at the bathroom stall hard. The door flew open and the rebel dodged out of the way. Lee came out, dusting his attire off.

"I'm not going anywhere Mr. Alexandersson. Let me guess, Jin wants you to bring me home? It's not even late. My curfew isn't up yet." Lars chuckled, stunned at how defensive he was. "Jin has not authorized for you to be out. It was confirmed you did not get to finish your conversation with him?" Chaolan rolled his eyes, heading out of the restroom but he was stopped by the rebel. "Leave me alone damnit!" the silver devil shouted. Lars gripped Lee's wrist hard, slamming him upon the marble walls. "Why should I? Were you planning to ruin the relationship you have by letting your precious friend fuck you in here?" the elder kept quiet, struggling to get out of Lars' hold but the rebel laughed at the others ridiculous attempt. "So adorable.."

Lee glared not liking this at all. He moved his legs to kick his foster brother off but Lars jerked the elegant others legs to wrap amongst his waist. The experience fighter snarled. "What the hell do you think you are doing to me? Once I tell Jin your ass is as good as gone!" The rebel snickered to his response, leaning his face within Lee's neck as he halted.

"_Jin won't mind…he planned this all along_.."

(Will Lars give Lee a piece of his mind? Will Asuka blow all of her money on drinks? Can Hwoarang save Lee? TUNE IN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!)


	4. Flower Knight

Disclaimer: All rights reserved for Namco. I don't own jack shiz.

Flower Knight

"_Jin won't mind…he planned this all along_.."

Lee's breathing became heavy and of course he decided to wiggle himself out of the grasp from the others again though, there was little success. Lars kept attentive to the refined fighter, beginning to kiss at the elders neck. In reply to such an action, the silver devil exhaled an plenary moan, squeezing his legs together to try and suffocate the rebel. Lars laughed and soon pulled back, leering the older man.

"Lee you should know better then to-"

A faint gasp occured as the silver devil roughly plunged forward. Lars lost balance and both fighters nearly plummeted to the ground. Lee somersaulted and the rebel stumbled backwards.

"HA!" the elder victorously wailed, dusting his clothes off as he hurried to the door, unlocking it to meet up with Hwoarang. Lars made an eager grab towards the playboy's leg in prevention, succeding and failing at the time as Lee kicked the rebel away with a snarl, exiting the restroom

"LEE?"

The Korean hollered and the experienced man said nothing in return, taking a hold at the youngers hand as he escorted the street thug out.

"Come on!"

Hwoarang arched his brow and looked back to see the determined Scandinavian chase after them with a pistol. "Hey old man! You didn't bother to tell me that, that bastard's **_packing heat_?** " Lee turned about, noticing the sudden gun himself. He darted behind some slots out of instinct, dragging Hwoarang along.

"FUCK!" he screamed, but Lee covered his mouth to shut him up. The thug smacked his hand away from his oral regions in pride. "Relax! Nothing bad is gonna happen right? I mean we can take him! It's two on one and there's a shit load of innocent people around. I don't think he'll up and shoot" The crowd fell silent as the ring of Lars' gun went off in the air. The officer cautiously set his weapon down, speaking. "Ladies and gentlemen! Can you please exit this facility! There are two deadly fugtives taking hold within this casino and I would like everyone to leave her in safety" The thug twitched and Lee growled as he hit the other over the head.

"You were saying?" Hwoarang glared at the elder and bravely took a peek to see what was going on. To his spotting, he realized the ciziten's were actually listening. They exited with the support from Lars and his team as the other officers looked continously for them in specific. Hwoarang withdrew back, looking at Lee with worried eyes.

"Alright so I was wrong..kinda. Look, I got this all under control!"

The Korean slipped his hand down his own side, digging in his jeans to whip out a small gun. Lee snickered softly at the sight. "Are you freakin' serious? You aren't going to be a hero are you?" Hwoarang grinned and the playboy covered his face in disbelief. "If you die on me I swear.." The thug waved him off, heading out with his weapon secretly behind.

"Hey fellas! Over here! Looking for me?" the Tekken force soldiers aimed their guns at the former miltiant but the headstrong fighter just gave a flashy grin. "Settle down now..no need for violence to erupt around here.." bullets drove abruptly and Hwoarang lunged himself forward as he shot at the officers. One fell and the rest of them retreated for cover. The street thug equipped himself with the fallen soldier's weapon, smirking even wider. "That's right you pansys! Run and hide like little sisses." Shots came his way and the Korean screamed, going back to meet up with Lee.

"Let's go pretty boy!" though the older male was baffled at what the hell just happened, he, nonetheless, followed suit of his accomplice and in doing it only resulted in a massive fire fight. Hwoarang countered the shots from the Tekken Forces and Lars watched amused. Lee gritted his teeth as he hid behind a wall and the younger impulsively continued his fire. "WHOO! WHAT A RUSH!"

The playboy glared not even spewing any words on how he THOUGHT of the matter. He remained quiet, waiting for his so called _knight in shining armor _to get him out of this 'mess.'

"BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" Hwoarang roared and Lee was angry. The younger finally finished his little charade and escorted his older friend out the door but as soon as they had both began to step foot out of the casino a certain someone had already beat them to the punch.

"Bravo! Bravo!" the sound of clapping emerged. "It's nice to see you again Hwoarang. Who would have though a punk like could actually take down my forces? I'm afraid your game is up. Mr. Lee, why don't you stop pretending to act like the damsel in distress now" The thug growled and held onto Chaolan. Lee froze with a sudden fear. Jin Kazama laughed at the twos reaction and ordered his bodyguards to take aim towards them.

"It was fun while it lasted. Now then, come back over Lee. No need to hang around thrash like him" Hwoarang's eyes filled in distaste for the Zaibatsu leader. Kazama mused within the moment, ordering his lesser guard to grab and take Lee by force. The elder fighter struggled as the former militant tried to help his friend but Lars came in to push the thug back and Hwoarang snarled viciously in response.

"Dispose of him"

Chaolan's grey eyes widened towards Jin's command. He shouted in disapproval to his request and the rebel did not hesitate to drag Lee away and out from the area. A swarm of the the Tekken crew came in and began firing away at the Korean and the enivorment. Nothing was left un-destroyed and before long, the casino melted in shambles.

_"Now the pest is gone Mr. Lee."  
_


	5. Is It That Easy?

_Is It That Easy?_

_**11:55; Casino grounds**_

_"Now the pest is gone Mr. Lee."_

The silver devil glared at Kazama. Never before had be wanted to kill him this badly. Lee shoved Jin's subordinates and Lars off of him, fixing himself but Lars swiftly came in again, gripping upon Chaolan's arms as if protecting the CEO of the Zaibatsu.

"It really isn't like you to wander off with rift raft. What's your excuse now?"

Lee said nothing. His glimmering gray eyes giving off a form of disobedience. Jin noticed the expression to only then laugh it off with his husky tone. Approaching his adoptive uncle, the fatal lightning casually jerked his fist back, soon, thrusting it forward to punch the president of Violet Systems within his stomach. Lars roughly held at Lee to keep him in place and the elder man coughed violently, nearly choking at the experience.

"Am I going to have to beat it out of you?" Jin mildly watched his partner suffer and Lars followed his master. Although Kazama was getting a tad bit impatient, he laughed again to calm himself, giving Lars the signal to remove Lee from his sights. The rebel nodded and dragged the arrogant elder out with struggle. Chaolan wasn't happy and Jin knew this.

"Bring him back to me when he feels like talking Lars.." His half uncle saluted as he so willingly rushed his brother away. Slamming Lee against the nearing outside wall for cooperation reasons. Lars flashed a hellish smile, staring within Lee's eyes.

"You've upset Mr. Kazama. You do know that right?" Still he didn't talk. How could he? It was difficult enough to deal with the blow he was stricken with earlier. Lee rolled his eyes, still playing mute and Lars exhaled in concern, quickly cupping towards the others neck in a choking manner.

"You plan on dying?"

He shouted, strangling Chaolan and Lee put up a fight, growling with everything he could before lashing his foot out to lock with Lars' arms. The rebel grunted, losing balance and the two fell amongst the asphalt of the alley way, fighting it out. Lee put a great amount of pressure against his siblings arm, smirking as Lars displayed an injurious show. Though it seemed that the stylish fighter had the upper hand, it soon decreased as Lars made the effort to swing his own legs over towards Lee's waist, squeezing his body like a snake.

"Shit!" Lee exhaled out in pain, again choking as he nearly turned blue. Lars released his hands around the older males neck and the Silver Devil collected air for dear life. Kicking the classy man away and against the wall, Lars pinned Lee upon it, panting viciously.

"For someone as _**old **_as you, you sure have a lot of energy.." Lee narrowed his beautiful eyes, slowly raising his gloved hand to stick his middle finger up.

"Alright..I deserved that.." Lars murmured, sitting up in his place. He could hear Lee forcing himself to relax his aged and chiseled body. It turned him on; oddly. Chaolan gazed over to the rebel, catching his aroused blush.

"Cut it out you peon. You couldn't have me even if you tried" he randomly said, dissing Lars' pride and making sure not to move so much. Jin's punch really did him in. He didn't want to show that he was hurting but, the rebel detected it before hand, lifting his foot off the other as he crawled over to him, resting his hand against Lee's stomach, caressing.

"Who said I wanted you?"

That shut him up. Lee's tone became blank and he slapped the rebel's hand off, shoving him elsewhere but, Lars was determined and anxiously interlocked his fingers with the other mans, leaning his face against the nap of Lee's neck as he snickered.

"Are you always going to be THIS stubborn Mr. Lee?"

His voice was becoming irritating. The president of Violet Systems snarled at him, readying his knee as he stationed it upon Lars' crotch. The rebel looked away for a moment, lowering his and Lee's hands down in caring surrender.

"I only want what's best for y-"

A loud battle cry disturbed the rebels conversation. A foot pierced through thin air and forced it's way towards the Scandinavians face. Lee blinked, looking towards what ever the hell came to save him from the sticky situation. Gray eyes sparkled at their witness. It couldn't be him! BUT IT WAS!

"Oi! Sorry I took long!" he was dirty, his clothes tattered from the destruction and his flesh scarred with blood and gashes. Hwoarang placed his hands on his hips, smiling towards the elder.

"You alright there?" the Korean gently asked, stomping on Lars' face some more before moving away to aid Lee. The elder couldn't believe it. In all honesty he thought his friend was **dead**. Lee reached his arms out, hugging the younger and Hwoarang became confused but, exchanged the hug with his own.

"Asshole over there didn't touch you in any foul way did he?" Lee chuckled to what was asked, shaking his head as he scooted back, patting the younger fighters shoulder.

"He tried but I twisted that bastards arm. Get me out of here please. It's damp and disgusting." Hwoarang smirked, picking Lee up romantically as they both exited the alley and to the streets, leaving Lars unattended.

"Alright _girl _" the Korean chuckled as Lee smacked him on the arm. It caused Hwoarang to shudder at the impact. "S-sorry!" the playboy giggled forgetting that the other SURVIVED a massive blow out and the younger playfully scoffed him off, walking sweetly along the side walk with the biggest grin now. Lee directed his attention to him and returned a smirk.

"What are you so happy about?" Hwoarang froze, turning his victory grin into a loving smile.

"I saved you from momma's boy and that puppy Jin's got." Lee just cracked up and so did Hwoarang. From a distance, Asuka stood, watching the friends come towards her way. She crossed her arms, giving a much needed remark to their reunion.

"Isn't that cute. **Whore wrong **you got **Leesa**. Way to go" The Korean lightly placed Lee down and waved her off. The Japanese girl rudely snickered in his face as the playboy looked her way mirroring the women's stance. "Hey, don't be so mean. Question, how did you manage to escape the casino?" Asuka winked towards Lee, turning her back on the two males.

"I just did. That's all you need to know **Leesa**" Hwoarang gently pushed Lee back, confronting the girl with slight rage. "You're probably the one who tipped off Kazama and his band of thief's!" The playboy pulled at the militants arm. "I don't think she would do that. She hates him remember?" The thug glared, slowly looking to the pretty man.

"I wouldn't put it past her. She could have done it to piss me off" Asuka started laughing, pointing her finger to the Korean and spinning around in a jesting performance.

"You're on some serious crack man! I wouldn't go near Jin or Lars even if you paid me! Sure I saw everything go down but still, no." Lee arched his brow, patting his friend again on the shoulder. "I told you didn't I? Alright enough talking. Why don't we all try moving away from this scene? Lars is in the alley and Jin's goons are prowling the area. It's best if we stop ARGUING and head to a safe place." The girl nodded and nudged the playboy.

"Smart idea. If **whore wrong **could stop putting his ego so far up his ass we'd be gone right now" The thug rushed to her and Lee prevented any more drama from happening. "Relax boy." he whispered and the Korean eased up towards his touch.

"Anyways, you love birds can go run away. I have my own agenda to attend to. **Leesa**, take care of red head for me will you?" The female waved, walking off like nothing happened. Lee blinked, returning his un seen wave. "Ah..bye Asuka?.." Hwoarang tapped his partner on the shoulder, pointing over to the white car that looked awfully like Lee's Honda. The playboy smirked, giving a nod as he and the Korean ran over to the unmarked vehicle. Appraisingly, the older fighter hugged up on the car, stroking it.

"You're still in one piece!" the thug crossed his arms, kicking Lee in the ass. "Stop making love to your car. You should be doing that to me instead. At least I'll respond" the playboy snorted, stopping his affection as he hopped into the drivers seat. He beckoned the militant to come in but, Hwoarang shook his head, and coaxed Lee to look at the motorcycle across the street. The older male glared to him, becoming protective. Hwoarang was already fucked up as it was. Surely he wasn't capable of joyriding on a bike, A STOLEN one at that. Lee denied his request but, the thug washed his friends plea over, jogging over to the motor bike, hotwiring it and revving the engine wildly.

"Let's go!" the Korean happily stated and the playboy dug into his pockets for his extra set of keys. With a sigh, Lee started up his car, shifting gears and watched Hwoarang speed off. Following close behind, the elder drove, stepping on the pedal to catch up to the militant. Hwoarang sped up faster as if racing his friend but, Lee became persistent and copied his accomplices speed, matching it.

"You sure know how to keep undercover!" he yelled and the thug laughed, the wind tickling his glittering red locks. "Running away is fun!" Lee snorted again to the side, his mercury bangs waving at the harsh air. "FOR YOU YEAH! At this rate, we'll be fugitives forever!" Hwoarang huffed off that reply, speeding off again. "Who cares! Kazama ain't nothing anyways!" Lee's eyes focused to the youngers attitude. It was fairly interesting to say the least. The feud between his lover and his close friend. Why the hell did they even hate each other in the first place? Brushing off his thoughts, the silver daddy remained to drive, again trying to copy Hwoarang's speed as they reached the highway.

At the blink of an eye, a sharp red laser emerged from the blackened night sky, hitting the ground where Hwoarang was driving. An explosion occurred and the thug tumbled off his motorcycle as Lee broke hard on the pedal, turning his vehicle in the opposite direction, coming to a full stop. He exited his Honda, rushing to the scene to find the Korean but, all he saw was heavy smoke and smoldering fire. Amidst the chaos, a figure pranced out from the shadows, eyes glowing as a half naked and devilish tattooed male revealed from behind the gray fog. Hwoarang crawled weakly from the destroyed bike, looking over to see Lee and that unknown _thing_.

"Pretty boy! What the hell are you doing?" Devil Jin oozed a sadistic laughter, shooting another laser towards the downed fighter. Lee moved out of the way, heading over to Hwoarang to aid him but was only shot away as Jin released another beam, this time trying to murder the older male.

"_Fear the wrath of god!"_


	6. Obsession

Because I figured TTT2 will be coming out, why not finish this off right?  
Disclaimer: Namco owns Tekken. Now read.

_Obsession_

- - **Highway**- -

"AGAIN?" Hwoarang hollered, seeing who had caused the chaos, striving to get off the floor. Lee swallowed hard, helping the Korean up. "Jin.." the playboy mumured, taking sight to the glowing eye's of the devil's. The creature emerging from the hellish mist continued his grin and with a quick gesture, he sprang his metal covered hand out, using his telekinetic powers to lift the former militant away from the elder. Lee grabbed towards Hwoarang's legs only missing as the Korean parted. "WAIT! JIN!" he cried out. The thug grunted in incredible pain and Kazama laughed once more towards the sensation. "Mr. Chaolan..your games..are so admirable!" Jin clenched his hand, crushing the Korean's need for breath.

"STOP IT!" Lee screamed, running towards the devil. Hwoarang witnessed the playboy's bravery, trying his all to tell him to stop. It was too late. Lee tackled Kazama and they both fell on the crumbled destruction. With hate, the demonic child viciously pushed his uncle, shooting yet another laser his way. The veteran fighter plunged back, hitting the outer lining of the high way's crust. He fell downward, wincing. "You.." Jin directed his aggressive attention towards Hwoarang. The miliant glared, still trying to save himself. "The hell's..wrong with you Kazama?"

The devil slowly leered Lee's lifeless body before tending back to his rival. "You're still in the way.." he answered maliciously, using his talents to throw Hwoarang afar. The thug flew into the air, eventually hitting the ashpalt for a second time. He reached his hand out on the ground, gripping the gritty floors. "Shittt..." he replied, his vision becoming blurry. "BRING IT ON KAZAMA!" Jin, from a distance, cackled loudly, stunned at how energetically bold his opponent was.

"Die"

12:45 - - **Opposite side of Highway **- -

"Get outta the way!" She said, lashing her fist out and kicking in rhythm towards Lars. The rebel blocked her attacks and pushed her back in defense. "This doesn't concern you!" his voice bellowed and she snarled, running as she launched her foot out, hitting the other's chest on que. Lars stumbled back, recovering as his hands balled up, the electric fuming from them. Asuka took a glimpse, halting with a cocky grin. "Oh please you show off." her voice sounded annoyed and just when it looked like she was going to punch him again, she faked it, running past the gullible Sweden. "Dumbass!" Lars remained still, registering what had happened and as he finally realized it, he twitched, standing up tall. "She's good.." he said, turning around calmly, walking after her with a blank expression.

- - **Highway (Resume) **- -

No strength was left in him. He was too weak and hurt to even budge and crawl away from the space he was in. Jin lingered near. The closer he came, the more Hwoarang panicked. It was his perfect opportunity to kill him. His final wish he always wanted to do. Halting in his pace of walk, Jin gripped the Korean's hair, pulling him upward. "You sicken me with your trashy ways but, after tonight, I don't have to see you anymore." Jin's voice tinged in sacred vulgar distaste. He reached the edge of the destroyed throughway and easefully let Hwoarang's being dangle over the cliff. It was only a matter of time until he'd let him go and it'd be for good. Lee awoken from his temporary coma, rubbing his head carefully. From the position the playboy was in, he caught Jin and Hwoarang in a predicament. Towards the scene, he rose, collecting whatever energy he had to run over to them.

The Zaibatsu leader's smirk never left his face and the thug looked down to see his fate. He stopped struggling, accepting his soon to be demise. "Go ahead Kazama! Finish me off!" He was noble but, even with that, it would do nothing for his health. At the moment Jin was about to let him go, Lee came in tackling the devil hard and with the impact, both him and the playboy fell over the highway's cliff instead. Hwoarang was released and stumbled over the edge just enough to be saved. The elder hung onto the side and Jin held at the veteran fighters leg, trying to yank him down with him.

"Lee!" The Korean called out, lending his hand out for the Silver Devil to grasp but, Lee stared him in the eye for a long while, everything seemingly going into slow motion. The fire beneath Lee and Jin rose higher and the playboy let go from the ledge. Hwoarang reached down quickly, catching Lee in time. "Let me go you fool or you'll die with us!" The Korean shook his head, gritting his teeth in pain as he tried to lure the older man up to him. "I can't! Just..just hold on!" Lee could see the determination in Hwoarang's eyes. It was sad to part from his dear friend but, the man figured letting the younger live would be much more beneficial. He was already 49, almost 50. He lived a nice life right?

"Let me go!" the elder insisted, moving his hand from the former militants. Hot tears streamed over Hwoarang's cheeks as Lee fell down. Jin's laughter came abruptly after. "_**HE'S MINE**_!" that demonic cackle echoed and both Kazama and the elder disappeared into the overpowered flames below. Asuka rushed in within the minute to drag Hwoarang away from the cliff and the Korean forced himself to stay, continuing his shameless crying. The women looked over, noticing a piece of cloth held in Hwoarang's palm. By the design, she knew it belonged to Lee and a sadden expression washed over her face. "Hey..hey it's alright" she said softly, bending down to comfort the thug. He hit the ground in rage,tears remained painted.

Lars came in behind moments later. Noticing Asuka and the injured Hwoarang, he whipped out his phone, calling for a medic , hanging up after his plea for help. The Sweden studied everything meticulously. "Crap.." he murmured, gazing to the full moon and black sky but, what he saw was something he couldn't believe. A figure with wings, though tiny, flew towards the pale light and at that instant, Lars knew Jin was still _alive_.

- - **Four months later **- -

_News Anchor_: "It's been four months since the destruction of high way 66 and it's believed that the former heir to the Mishima Zaibatsu had died during the incident. No one knows the full details but, the next remaining candidate to takeover is Mr. Kazama's supposed step uncle, Lars Alexanderrson. In others news-"

Lee flicked off the television, hissing to the screen. "Of course. Nothing about the person from Violet Systems. I figured. Jinnykins, what the hell are we suppose to do now? Stay hidden for the rest of our lives?" The man turned sharply behind to spot his lover. Jin stood against the wall, scoffing towards the arrogant elder. "Isn't the peace nice Lee?" The playboy rose, coming over to his young nephew, slapping him across the face but, Jin took a hold of Lee's wrist, grinning.

"What the hell kind of peace is this? I lived very well before this shit with you going demon. **We** had everything. Money, _sex_, money." Kazama jerked the elder away, pestered by Lee's words. "You should be happy you have your health." His eyes narrowed and the elder man turned to the window, gazing at the lush green forest. It was nothing special. Just trees with more trees and trees. Lee missed the view of the city. It gave him a sense of success but, this nature shit did little to stir him. It made him dull.

"I'm sick of seeing no life besides the animals. Since when did you transform back into your mother?" Kazama passed a death glare and Lee avoided it. He could feel the tension. "Like I said, be happy you are alive." Jin left the wall, roaming to his training quartes in silence. "Stupid bastard" he said under his breath, adjusting his womenly designed kimono. Sure, it was nice to go back into tradition but, Lee wasn't so keen on it as much as the Zaibatsu leader. He headed to their room, frantically looking in the drawers for his pack of undetected cigarettes. Kazama didn't like when he smoked but, Lee needed one more then ever. Happily finding a lone stick, he popped it into his mouth, gripping the lighter next to it as he sparked it to life, inhaling deliciously of it's menthol taste.

"I need to get out of here.."


	7. A Coward's Elegy?

Chapter 7. Read, review and Namco owns Tekken. Yay.

A Cowards Elegy?

**- - Shinjuku - -**

"Chicken shit!" Her voice was loud and Hwoarang agreeded with a simple nod. His back was leaned against a street pole and his hand inched close to his mouth as a cigarette poked out from in between his fingers. The Korean's mind was on something else at the moment. He sighed, remaining in the same pose. Asuka's back was turned to him because she was heavily fixated on watching the large screen above in the area. "What a waste I swear." Asuka groaned and the militant turned to her, smoke spewing from his lips. "What's it to you any ways?" he asked and she looked to him with a peeved tone. "Never mind!" Hwoarang lifted off the pole, throwing the hot cancer stick on the ground before stomping on it morbidly.

"Let's go huh? I'm getting hungry!" The thug adjusted his goggles and Asuka rolled her eyes, walking off on to the side towards a nearing noodle shop. Hwoarang sped after her, standing at her side, his hands snugged into his azure jean pockets. "Hey, Asuka.." she discontinued her pace, staring to the Korean. "What is it now?" the militant scoffed alittle, speaking. "I have a confession to make.." Her eyes arched and her arms crossed. "What, that you're gay? I already knew that!" Hwoarang scowled. "No..it's something else." he began "You aren't shaken up by the incident at all? Four months ago?.." Asuka took a second to flutter that far back. Her brown eyes looked towards the modish buildings around. Finally, coming out of thought, she looked to him, smiling.

"Not necessary but, I get it. You're depressed about _him_. The only regret I have was that I didn't get to kick that **bastards** ass." Hwoarang blinked. "Who? _Jin_?" he laughed, placing a hand over the shops door but, the Japanese smacked him, causing the militant to pause. "His lackey. Lars. If I wasn't so hell bent on trying to save your ass, I'd beat him into the ground. You're embarrassing to all mankind having a women come to your distress." her face lit up pleasingly as Asuka walked right into the restaurant, leaving a mortified Hwoarang behind. "God damnit Asuka!"

**- - Yakushima Forest - - **

Lee could hear Jin's fighting cries from the dojo next door. The elder smirked to it, facing the glass window of the cottage. "So hard on yourself aren't you?..must be because of the devil gene..or maybe Kazuya." Lee snarled, moving his lit cigarette to the side. "Or maybe it's because you want to keep up with me huh?" he chuckled to the thought as the playboy opened the transparent door to the sturdy wooden balcony. Walking up to it gently, he leaned on the ledge, staring blankly into the forest ahead, the smell of grass and drenched leafs entering his nostrils. Scoffing, Lee took in the cigarette again, inhaling and exhaling like before. "I'd set fire to this damn place if I could.." so recklessly stabbing the stick into the side of the balcony, he throw the contents below with a sigh. "What I would do to go back to it all.."

Jin's sweaty body glistened after his rough right hook. He stood tall, the wetness coating over that muscular physique. The leader fell to a sitting position, watching so fondly of the ornaments amongst his training quarters. "..hmph.." rising, Kazama nonchalantly shifted to the door leading out towards his and Lee's connected room. He grinned at the sight of the playboy as he so quietly headed that way, sliding the glass platform in secrecy before embracing the elder from behind. Lee gasped lightly, trailing his hands to join Jin's.

"Done already?" Lee asked and Jin squeezed his uncles waist, passing his lips over his cheek. "I am.." he said, lowering his hand towards Lee's silky kimono bottom, lifting it up to expose his porcelain skin, taking heed to the fact that he was nude underneath the arrogant fighter hiddenly cringed, the pit of lust crawling into light. "And you're aroused I take it?" It was difficult for the playboy to ignore his nephew's touches; His hard hand skimming along his chiseled leg. Lee clasped at the wooden ledge, panting in strain. "I could be.." Jin's voice gently tinkled along Lee's ear. The veteran male moaned accidently, causing the younger to manifest a dark grin. It marveled the fatal lightning on how easy his uncle was to please. Jin shoved his hand upward, gripping the playboy's cock and in reaction, the classy man cried out, giving in towards Kazama's hold.

"You're always a fucking tease!" Lee hollered, his nails digging into the object he held. Jin smirked wider, leaning over closely to lick the sharp crease of the others neck. "Foreplay is never a bad thing." Jin forcibly pulled Lee away from the balcony, chucking the aroused elder onto their chocolate colored sheeted bed. Hovering over him, Kazama ducked down to kiss him and Lee raised a hand to place it into the spiky hair of his lovers. They both pulled away from their romantic lip lock, their eyes gazing. "Jinnykins.." Lee murmured as the younger cupped his chin. "What is it?" At his statement, Chaolan looked to the side, blushing. "Go on..tell me.."Kazama insisted but, Lee shook his head shyly, laying down with a lubricious giggle. " It's nothing, I can assure you."

Jin watched him and kissed Lee again. The elder returned it, pushing him back playfully. "What's with the sudden change of mood? Is there a catch?" Lee asked, sitting up as he held at the silk belt of his attire. "Why would there be?" Jin arched his brow, reaching to hold the others wrist. "I'm _asking_." Lee chided and Kazama yanked him close, positioning the older man on top. "You should know I wouldn't do anything like that." In the back of the playboy's head, he second guessed that phrase.

Jin was a sly devil and Lee knew it well to know how Kazama played these little mind tricks of his but, he nodded, stroking yearningly upon Jin's chest. "I believe you." softly, the veteran fighter answered, rocking his hips and grinding his groin against the youths. Jin released a moan of like as Lee went faster.

Quickly, the fatal lightning stopped him, lifting the others kimono up, so elegantly lowering his training pants to slide his arousal within the seductive elder. Lee screamed and gripped at Jin's shoulders, trying so hard to succumb within the intercourse. "Ah! GENTLE! GENTLE!" Kazama laughed deligently, seizing his bucking to become accustom towards Lee's demand. Slowly he moved up, teasing the man before him. Chaolan noticed the others rhythm and yelled out again.

"AHN JIN!"

- - **Mishima Zaibatsu **- -

Lars walked into the office, eying the neatly put papers on his boss' desk. For a long time he stared, feeling as if everything were unbalanced. The rebel placed both hands on the table, closing his eyes. "Mr. Kazama, you can't just give this up to me so fast! I..I don't even know what to do!" The door opened harshly as footsteps approached the thinking other. Lars opened his eyes, narrowing them.

"What do you want?" Standing behind him with a serious face, Kazuya absorbed his aura. He laughed, keeping his focus. "Where's Jin Kazama?" Lars jolted up, turning around defensively. The Mishima scoffed to the pathetic attempt, speaking more. "And that arrogant brother of mine.." Kazuya's heterochromic hues lit nefariously. "What's it to you?" Lars spatted and the leader of G-Corporation exhaled in annoyance at the rebel's quip. "You're more obtuse then ever."

Kazuya pulled out his celluar device, clicking a few buttons before flashing a clear snap shot of Jin and Lee together. He cancelled it, shoving the phone into his suit. "You knew he was alive didn't you?" Kazuya asked but, Lars only snarled giving him no response. The seasoned leader smirked. "I'll take that as a yes. It's a pity he's parading around in the forest with that bitchy fool. I'm embarrassed to even call Jin my _son_." His words filled with hate. He detested the coupling of Kazama and his adoptive sibling. Was it out of jealousy? Perhaps because Jin had love, _money_ AND **power**?

Lars remained to saying nothing, thinking of where his boss could be. If Kazuya had proof, then he probably already knew himself of Jin's whereabouts. The Sweden finally faced his step brother, giving a grin of his own. "You talk alot of disdain towards it. If you don't care about _them_why babble?" Kazuya choked and froze. The real devil's eyes glared and the rebel witnessed it, standing his ground. "Heh, don't be so stupid." the president of G-Corp negated his words and their eyes sparked in dangerous electric. Lars still kept carefully defensive.

"Stupid? It's you who is. Weren't you the one who tried to become lovingly close towards Lee months back in Tokyo?" Kazuya growled. He painstakingly remembered that ordeal. It was the last encounter he had with both Jin and Lee at the same time and somehow knew it was too suspicous to begin with. Lee siding with him? He thought it was a complete jest and probably a way his brother could leak information but, what he didn't know was the shit that Chaolan might have said about it there after to Kazama. It took him time to realize that both of them were inlove.

"Nonsense." the leader said, shifting to the door. "When ever you see my son, tell him I was _here_." Reaching into his black suit jacket, Kazuya pulled out his set of shades, exiting his once owned estate in covered defeat. Lars watched him leave up until the very end.


	8. Electric Heart

Chapter 8.

Electric Heart

Panting filled the air as Lee collaped backwards on the bed. His gray eyes stared to the ceiling. "Hn...hn..Jin.." The youth cleared his throat, recovering himself as he sat up, looking to his experienced lover in concern. "Yes Lee?" Chaolan loosely let his kimono open, brushing aside his fine and shimmering mercury bangs wet from the sexual sweat. "How long are we going to be here for?" Jin's mood changed. Preferbly, he didn't want to discuss anything pertaining to arrangements of their stay. Why wasn't Lee happy of their alone time? Jin pondered. "Not long." he said sternly, crawling over to Lee's side and embracing his uncle. "You don't like it here?" Lee closed his optics, laughing nervously. "I never said that.I just miss being in an office and seeing people."

Kazama's expression turned sensed something bothering the silver devil and he hated on knowing the exact reason. Lee _must_ have missed his friend; his _rival_. Most likley that would be his excuse for wanting to go back. "It's because of him isn't it?" Lee's brow perked and he turned to look to Jin in disbelief. "Why the hell would you even say that? Hwoarang _thinks_ I'm **dead **and you spared my life. You think I'd go against you and take this chance you've given me for granted?" Jin grinned, grabbing at the elder's arms. "You're sly too. If you can betray my father then surely you have the boldness to do it to me." The arrogant fighter wanted to punch that grin right off his face. How dare he think he'd double cross him.

Chaolan jerked his hand back, though it's use was futile. Kazama's hold was unbearingly strong and it nearly felt like his hand was going to rip apart. "I wouldn't so take my word for it." Jin leered him, driving the elder forward, his tongue lapping over Lee's cheek. "Fine." the playboy bit his lower lip, weakening from Kazama's erotically suggestive action. Soon, the fatal lightning rose away from the bed,directing to the window of his cottage."We'll go back. I have a plan" Lee's ears perked from the statement and his full attention derived towards the sheets, the elder male became lull. "As you wish Mr. Kazama" he too rose from the bed, dragging the blanket along with his kimono hanging off his shoulders. Lee loitered behind his dominant lover, caressing at his body gingerly. Jin gripped the others palms in satisfaction, bringing them up to his mouth to kiss them. "Soon Lee...soon" releasing his hands, the younger whisked to the drawers, obtaining his cell. As usual, the playboy watched with a devious grin.

- - **Shinjuku; Noodle Shop**- -

"This is good!" Hwoarang stated, munching down on the ramen Asuka bought. It was no surprise that she carried a bothersome tone. She hit him, staring. "Keep it down and stop eating like an animal!" with a glare, the thug listened, calmly eating his meal. The Japanese pinched her chopsticks into her bowl, turning towards the television which caught her sudden attention.

Women Anchor: _And in breaking news, Jin Kazama, the leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu has been reported to be alive, suffering only minor wounds. It was confirmed by one of the company's inside sources. The person responsible for the destruction of highway 66 has not yet been revealed and currently there are no charges being brought. Mr. Kazama is being treated at the local hospital and is in stable condition. Lee Chaolan, Jin Kazama's business accomplice and the president of Violet System's, has also been confirmed in being hopitizalied. We report live at the scene where Takashi Fukasawa is covering the story.  
_  
Male Reporter: _Thank you Yoko. I'm here standing, 10 feet away at the doors of the Jutendo hospital where a group behind me consist of both Kazama's security and paparazzi. It seems more like a red carpet event rather then a get well soon ordeal. As you see here, guards are lined up at the entrance, IDing everyone who comes into the facility. Sadly, we reporters can't get any closer, otherwise we'd be arrested for harrassment. Reporting live at Jutendo hospital, I'm Takashi Fukasawa. Back to you at the studio Yoko.  
_  
Choking on his noodles, Hwoarang spit up the soup, perplexed by the report. Everyone around the fighters stared to them awkwardly and Asuka twitched, dropping her chopsticks. "Did you hear that?" he shouted out and she grabbed at his lips, crushing them. "Would you keep it down!" Hwoarang winced, gently pulling her hand away. "Alright alright!.." She stared to him and he returned it. "You know what this means right?" the women cringed, picking up the sticks and eating with the shake of her head. "Come on! Let's go over there!"

Asuka jerked her chopsticks his way, pinching his nose and swallowing her food. "Are you freakin' stupid? That's probably what he **wants** you to do. I don't think they'd give you a warm welcome any ways, seeing how you're his rival and all." Hwoarang smirked, flicking the sticks away with his finger. "That's not gonna stop me from seeing Lee. I'll play nice. Bring him flowers and call it a truce." She laughed and he growled. "The hell's so funny Asuka?" She couldn't say what she wanted because the imagery of him actually doing that kept her giggling. The Korean clasped a nearby napkin, wiping his mouth. "Enough already..just give me your bicycle so I can do what I have to do." Her laughing stopped and her eye brow perked. "You think you're going to do this alone? I'll help but, you aren't going in with just _that_. You need a **disguise**!" The former militant nodded, grinning. "Now were on to something!"

- - **Hospital **- -

Fancy uniformed suited men guarded every corner of the place. Lars entered into the room that both Lee and Jin took hold in, the subordinates saluting on que. The rebel paid no mind towards Kazama's men. He stationed himself in between the seperate beds of the silver devil's and the fatal lightnings. "I contacted the news Mr. Kazama." Jin stared to him, his arms crossed as he lied comfortably in his position. "Good..that should clear everything up. I'm sure the investigators will have their fill with the information you have given them." His hand reached out momentarily to grab his fruit cup next to his requested gourmet steak. Lee was debating whether he'd be pissed or embarrassed. Gingerly, the elder moved his arm, the sling over it adjusting. "This is your so called plan? How long do I actually have to wear this fucking thing?" Both Lars and Jin turned to Lee and the playboy blinked. "Why? Is it bothering you?" Lars looked away and Kazama grinned directing his words to Lee. "No shit.." the veteran said ingloriously. The C.E.O of the Zaibatsu slid off his bed, taking his fruit cup secretly before heading to Lee.

Lars looked towards them, stepping away with his hands behind his back. "Don't be so sour Lee. At least everyone now knows you're alive. Be a little more appreciative." He hated when he talked like that. His tone was completely obnoxious. Chaolan flashed his teeth in utter discomfort, following Kazama's movement. "Eat something."Jin whispered, bringing the opened dessert at Lee's lips. The syrup drizzled over his mouth and the playboy pushed the younger, wiping himself of the mess. "I'm fine..I can eat by myself. I'm not a _child_." Jin was amused at Lee's strength and with courage, he pressed forward, his lips close to his uncles. "Keep it up. I'll make sure you never walk again." The threat didn't bother him. If anything it gave him a boost in ego. Jin pulled away, snapping his fingers. The guards and Lars gave attention, saluting. "I'm going for a walk." he said and Kazama shifted to the door, his men close behind. Lee mocked him, rolling his eyes. "Ugh! I fucking hate you!" If he could throw something he would and unfortunetly, there was nothing sturdy enough to smack Jin with.

The playboy grunted, wanting to rip that damned sling off his arm. "Where's a miracle when you need one." His gray eyes studied the food before him and the sound of the door opened lightly, the creaking indicating someone was coming in. "Delivery for Chaolan." The strangers voice was ridiculously raspy. He came in dressed in a blue uniform, the white label at the corner of his chest reading _Momo's Flower Service_. Lee arched his brow, sitting up." Are you Lee?" the stranger asked, taking off his hat. He looked odd. Though his face seemed old, his body harnessed the frame of a younger lad. Lee took a closer look and the delivery man leered down, smirking. "Why don't you take a picture. It'll last longer." The playboy gasped and Hwoarang laughed, grabbing a clean wipe nearby to remove the make-up off his face. "I know I know.."the street thug handed his _friend_the bundle of flowers and Lee took it gladly.

"How the hell did you manage to pass Jin's bodyguards?" Hwoarang unzippered the uniform slightly, moving the tray of food somewhere else to sit on the side of the other. "It was easy. Kazama's men are a bunch of idiots. Nuff said." Lee shook his head, smelling the assorted pink and red roses. "Who'd you steal these from?" The Korean coughed out a chuckle. "That's not important. What's important is that I got them for you at a fair price and how much thought I put into it right?" The elder nodded, smiling."Good point. I'm happy you're doing alright." Hwoarang eyed the elder, taking his hand gently, holding. "I should be saying the same to you..where's Kazama any ways?" Hwoarang noticed the second bed, snickering to it. Lee turned his head to the side, growling. "He went out for a walk. Don't know when he'll be back." The Korean passed an appraising stare to Lee and some how the elder could sense it. He directed to the younger man and flushed. "What is it Hwoarang?.." slowly, the thug came close, kissing Lee on the lips and grabbing at his face. The playboy froze in bewilderment, closing his eyes, returning the kiss but, he pulled away, catching his expression.

"Whoa..Hwoarang I.." and the Korean's finger laced up to his older friend's mouth, cutting off his sentence. "Relax.." the younger replied, taking Lee by the legs, spreading them apart. Moaning out to the touch, the playboy beggingly allowed his body to become calmer. Hwoarang undid his pants and slid his hand up the veteran's leg, lifting his light purple gown. "Give me everything.." almost hastingly he plunged forward, sticking his erection into Lee without much thought nor hesitation. He was aroused. There was no denying that. The elder clenched the sheets, evaporating a gasp of want. The Korean pushed in deeper and the playboy cringed, wrapping his legs amongst his friend's waist. "You..ahn...you crazy bastard..J-Jin's..going...to..hn..." Hwoarang shut up him with another kiss, lurching his hips about to divert Lee's mind off of Kazama. "Stop..talking about him" the younger murmured into his mouth and against it, Chaolan extracted a low and audible moan. The more he pushed, the louder Lee became. Hwoarang neared his untimely climax and the elder held at the others shoulders already spewing his lust. As the Korean watched him, it was only a matter of time until he released, aching a grunt and panting over his crushes neck. "Lee.."

Finishing his tranquil walk, Jin approached the door to his room, discontinuing his step as he noticed it was shut closed. "Lars." He called out and the rebel bowed to his side. "Something wrong Mr. Kazama?" the fatal lightning pointed towards the entrance. "When we left, weren't there two guards occupied here? And also..this door was opened.." Kazama glared hard, leaning against the glass. From the other side, he heard moaning, preferbly from Lee and perhaps someone elses. Jin pulled back, smirking. "Wait here.." Silently, he opened it, walking in like a ninja. There, he saw Hwoarang hunched over Lee, thrusting about. The leader of the Zaibatsu cracked his knuckles and the Korean halted with what he was doing, laughing breathlessly. "Can't you see I'm abit busy?" Lee became still and slowly looked over, noticing Jin. Quickly, he faced Hwoarang, his eyes widened in shocked.

The Korean watched the other below, sharing a look of surprise himself. Kazama's anger rose and he yanked his rival off his lover, throwing him towards the window as it broke on impact. Lee collected himself, closing his legs and Hwoarang gripped the ledge, holding it for dear life, casually fixing his zipper in the process. "Oh shit!" The building was pretty high and if he fell, he'd probably break his legs all together. The elder dashed to the window only to be routed out by Jin's odious hand, jerking him away. "Leave him!" But Lee refused against the plea, trying to reach towards Hwoarang. Kazama slammed the elder on the wall, keeping him there. "You..." his voice turned evil and pulling Lee by his mercury mane, Jin lifted him, his eyes glowing. "You disgust me.." Dropping the playboy, the leader of the Zaibatsu took Lee's legs instead, snapping them in half.

The elder screamed in sheer pain, trying to crawl to the corner. Jin began to laugh, rushing towards the window to punch Hwoarang down. No longer could the Korean hold on and eventually he let go. Kazama was definitely satisfied. Ordering his lackeys to take care of the injured veteran, he left the room, gesturing Lars to follow him. The rebel nodded, although he opposed Jin's actions. Lars kept his head down as the rest of the members lured the crying Lee out from behind.

"To the Zaibatsu.."


	9. Deep End

Deep End

Moments neared from his collapse and though swift the attempt was, Asuka came soaring out of the blue, hopping off a tree and pouncing from it as she reached to save Hwoarang. Surprised he was. His eyes opened and he gave a look of relief. "YO! It's you!" he said, happy as ever. Asuka gave him a small stare, setting him down, dusting her self off as she crossed her arms. "Yeah it is. Committing suicide are we?"

The Korean glared, scoffing. "I wouldn't, I COULDN'T. I uh, slipped. " She laughed, waving him off "Right, right. So what happened? You did that little thing?" Hwoarang paused, looking down suddenly. He didn't want to talk about it but, knowing how persistent Asuka was probably gonna be, he turned up to face her, having his arms crossed like hers. "Well ya see, I did do what I wanted to do BUT Kazama came and fucked everything up! Now he's got Lee and uh..well he.."

Asuka perked her brow. "Spit it out already fairy boy" Hwoarang snarled. "He broke his legs!..Kazama broke Lee's legs and took him back to the Zaibatsu. There's no way in hell _we're _gonna get inside without a fight and you know that more than anything!" He was right and the women nodded, thinking off to the side. "You're going to have to go in _alone_. I'm not going to get caught up in this _**fisting affair**_of yours. Just becareful okay? Don't fall out of any windows or get yourself in some gunfire." The thug patted her shoulder and she brushed him away. "I won't. I'm too cool for that shit." She knew he was FAR from that and yet she didn't say anything pertaining to it. Asuka headed to her bike and Hwoarang took off the torn disguise, dumping it nearby.

"Call me JUST INCASE." was all she said before riding off. Hwoarang looked at her until she completely left. In the back of his mind he kinda had a feeling this wasnt going to be as easy as he hoped but not everything was as sweet as pie right?

- - **Mishima Zaibatsu** - -

"GODAMNIT LET ME GO!" Chaolan spewed until his last breath and of course the Tekken force soldiers didn't heed to him at all, naturally. Lee didn't suffer any pain at this point, hell he was too busy trying to fend off the bastards who held at his luxurious silver strands so tightly. Lars eyed his brother, sympathy taking it's toll. "Keep it down.." the rebel said and Lee shot his eyes to him in a manner that could freeze a mythical monster. The Sweden took Lee's glare, obviously not being taunted by it. In the front, Jin stopped and the domino effect began. The lackeys behind him halted and Lars came closer to Lee, having a grip of his own on him. "Get off you cur.." Lee growled out as the rebel observed his kin, continuing to do his job.

Kazama about faced, looking at all his followers calmly. "I do hope you all will follow up on what needs to be done. I require no forms of kindness given to Mr. Lee Chaolan and THERE will be no one who comes to see him. Only I have authorization. If there is a problem inform me at once. We don't need any mishaps again.." The troops saluted, roaring a light _yes sir_. Lee rolled his eyes, baffled at why those idiots gave Kazama the time and day. The soldiers moved back in a two sided formation as the fatal lightning walked through the path given to him. There, in the middle, was Lee being held by Lars and a officer of the force. Jin smirked as he approached and Lars kept the active struggling of Lee to a minium.

"Well, you seem to be feeling better than before. No more whining I see. Maybe I didn't break your legs hard enough." If Lee could say something smart he would right now and sadly he had nothing to spat because he didn't feel like lending his nephew a few words of his sarcastic wisdom. The elder weakly tried to stand on his feet but the bruises rendered him immobile. Jin laughed to the sight, leaning down and latching his hand to clasp Lee's chin. "It's almost pathetic how you bark sometimes. I thought you were more refined than that." Jin's almond eyes gazed to Lee's and yet the silver devil thwarted the loving aura with his hateful optics. Kazama could tell the man was angry. Who wouldn't be? His position was an embarrassing one.

"Just give me the torture already." Chaolan confessed, looking away easily but Jin directed the man to stare to him, lifiting him at his will. Lars and the officer released the playboy as Kazama kept him in his welcoming embrace. "You give in so quickly. Where's the challenge dear uncle?" Jin's hold grew hurtful. It was tight, suffocating, he'd rather be dead already than stay in his arms any longer. Lee spoke, his eyes closing. "I'm not in the mood to play games. I already know my punishment will be a shameful one. What more do you want from me?" That was when Kazama's expression turned deadly. Lee's words stung like acid. "Such a disappointment. Men, leave, now."

Everyone knew to flee right on que. Even Lars had the keen idea on when to leave his leaders side. Although he was fairly hesitate, he parted from the corridor along with the rest. Lee watched Kazama, anxious to see his next reaction. "What's the matter Mr. Kazama, have I struck a nerve? I usually do, do that don't I? I can't believe the great Jin Kazama being pissed over lil' ol' me. I'm almost honored to upset the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu. You know, I wish I had control over it. You run it so poorly and I think I'd have a better output if I were to have it for my own." Jin grinned again, grazing his lips over Lee's with a chuckle of darkness. "And yet you don't Mr. Lee. Fate must not take you so kindly. You grew soft among the years and for what ever amount of time you had before me, you failed to get it. What would you possibly do if you did have it for your self? I take it you'd have that mutt running around wouldn't you?" the playboy melted into silence. He absolutely despised when Kazama brought him up especially knowing the situation.

When the topic arose, he was too sensitive. Kazama detected his partners quiet tone and only kissed him in amusement. Lee, though angry, returned his kiss and Jin pulled away slowly, laughing to his uncles behavior "No matter how much you could hate me, you still can't resist. Face it, you adore me even when I harm you. Could he do this? Could _Hwoarang_ give you the same satisfaction that I've given you?" It was difficult to answer. He couldn't give him his reply. Why had Kazama's words made him so uneasy? "Don't flatter yourself" was what Lee finally murmured and yet Jin actually heard it. Swiftly, he took his lover into his strong arms, leaning him down as if they danced. "I'm amazed at how bold you've become."

IT was loud. The doors to the hall opened as a bundle of the Tekken soldiers came flying from within. Dust randomly lashed out as the Korean heroically stood. "Kazama!" and Jin turned slightly, not moving an inch afterwards. Lee gasped, blushing secretly from his arrival. "I see you're in a bind baby~" The playboy wanted to giggle but, Jin was right there, instead, he winked and Kazama narrowed his hazel eyes coldly. "How on earth did scum like you get in?" Hwoarang tugged his collar and vest, sliding his hands into his jean pockets. "For starters, you've got stupid ass people working for you and need I remind ya their kinda clumsy too? Say, why don't you show me around this place huh? Once I kick your ass, I'm gonna need to know whats, what around here and while you're at it, release my bride why don't you. He's coming with me aswell." Jin wasn't pleased. Lee hid his expression and then..

- - **Present** - -

Chaolan sprang up, his eyes opening fast. He clenched the desk filled with papers and immediately wiped his glazed lips. Lee checked his legs finding nothing wrong with them. What was that all about? "Oh hell no.." he whispered to himself, standing up as he checked the time. A dream? IMPOSSIBLE. It was too real, too emotional. Maybe..just maybe. Clasping his phone, Lee scrolled through the numbers seeing only Kazama's. It didn't do anything in helping him figure out why he dreamt this and how long he was actually KNOCKED out for. The door to the office he was in opened and it was Jin; not surprising. The younger held a file and he tossed it on Lee's desk. "I need this to be filled out by the end of the day." Chaolan groaned to himself, sitting down in his chair involuntarily, skiming the documents handed to him. He almost forget he was Kazama's most _loyal_ and _loving_ secretary. "Ah, right away sir.."

**Authors Note; To my dear Hwoarang/Junpyo: **_I'm sure you're probably thinking why the fuck I ended it like this right? It's so lame and cheesy haha. Well, I started running out of ideas plus even though the Blood Vengence movie did give me a few pointers and motivation to finish this off. I still wanted to end it on a possible continuing note LOL but still bunny, I completed it for you, even though it's kind of depressing how Lee ended up dreaming about all the cool action and intensity._


End file.
